


something worth living for

by Marvellous



Series: peace of mind [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: The one where Dean lets their son sleep in their bed for the night and somehow ends up with their dogs in bed too.





	something worth living for

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and I wrote this in like forty minutes..I'm sure there are typos and errors a plenty so please be warned.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

Dean wakes with a start, his eyes taking moments to adjust to the dim light of his bedroom, which was helped by the light flooding in from the hallway door. Immediately he focused on the little hand tugging at his shirt, belonging to one little wide eyed five year old boy.

“Jack? What’s wrong buddy?” his voice was hoarse, but the worry for his son was ever present as he sat up, pulling the kid onto the bed beside him. 

His eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at his dad, clutching onto his stuffed moose his uncle gave to him several years ago. “I…I had a bad dream,” he whimpered.

Dean sighed, brushing the hair out of the young boy’s eyes, moving to gather up some of the blankets and pulling them on the both of them, “What was it about?”

“Papa…he didn’t come back,” his voice was lost in incoherent mumblings after that, and Dean’s heart fell.

Several months ago Cas had been on a fire and sustained considerable injuries that kept him in the hospital for a few days. Dean and Cas had always wanted to be honest with Jack about everything, and let him be aware of what was going on instead of sugarcoating it. Since Castiel had returned to work however, the nightmares became a regular occurrence for the little guy, afraid every time his dad was gone that he wouldn't come back. It was especially common on nights like tonight when Cas had night shifts at the station.

“He’s always gonna come back, don’t you worry,” Dean breathed, pressing a soft kiss to the child’s mop of brown hair, “You’re gonna fall asleep here and when you wake up your Papa’s gonna be right on the other side.”

The soft crying coming from Jack had caught the attention of other household members, as two sets of paws padded into the room. The black lab was first, followed by the golden retriever, both paying no mind to Dean and his look of disapproval as they focused on Jack instead.

“Leia, Sasha, down,” Dean took the nearest one’s colour and started guiding her off the bed. 

The other was already sprawled out beside Jack, licking his fingers gently as his breaths became more even and his other hand began stroking the long tan fur. 

“Can they sleep with us too?” Jack squeaked, looking up at Dean with eyes that matched the two dogs.

Dean let go of the labs collar and sighed in defeat. She promptly flopped down across his feet, making Jack giggle. “Only if you promise to actually go to sleep, bud,” he said as he fixed his son with a raised eyebrow.

Jack nodded understandingly, settling down in the fluff of pillows, one arm sprawled across the dog at his side and the other still clutching that moose. “I promise,” he whispered, followed by a yawn.

Dean laid back down as well, making himself comfortable on his side so he could watch Jack as he fell asleep. “Sweet dreams, kiddo,” he said quietly, glancing to the dogs who were still wide awake and basking in their unusual sleeping places. “Don’t get used to it girls,” he said lowly, but a smile was present on his lips anyways as he stretched an arm across Jack and pet the nearest dog as well, easily lulled back to the peacefulness of sleep.

———

Early Sunday morning light dappled the house at the end of the driveway, the few large trees still as mist swirled around them. Castiel pulled the truck to a stop just as his jaws parted with a yawn. He was still getting used to being back on night shift, and even though he loved his job, it was a strain not only on his body but his family too. Coming back to the house in that first sunlight always made it worth it though.

Castiel remembered when they first bought the place. Two years before Jack entered their lives, it was the perfect place to build everything they ever wanted. Far enough out of the city to give them space, but not so far they were isolated. However, it was an old house, and as quiet as Cas tried to be the screen door creaked loudly every single morning he came home, and the floorboards underneath were like an instant signal to the dogs. 

Generally every morning he was greeted by the two, but not this time. His eyebrows furrowed, but he didn’t risk calling out to them. Stripping of his thick jacket and boots, he made his way up the stairs then down the hall towards their room. By now he was used to Jack being in their room when he got home, but this particular arrangement was a new one. 

His blue eyes filled with fondness as he took in the scene in front of him. Dean was lying on his side with Jack curled up to him, and one dog curled up at the end of Jack’s feet and the other at the end of the bed. 

The black lab, Leia, perked her head up upon Castiel’s arrival and thumped her tail a few times before going back to her previous position.

He considered going back downstairs to start breakfast, but there was a spot on the bed that looked far too perfect for him to pass on. Quickly changing from his work clothes to a t-shirt and sweats, he slipped in on the other side of Jack, not bothering with the blankets. 

The shift in the mattress caused Dean to stir, looking over at his husband with a sleepy smile. “Morning sunshine,” he breathed, “How was work?” 

“Good. Busy,” Castiel was careful to keep his voice in hushed tones, concerned eyes looking to Jack, “Another nightmare?”

Dean frowned and nodded.

“Must’ve been serious if you let the dogs in the bed,” Cas remarked, reaching to intertwine his fingers with Dean’s.

An eye roll was coaxed from Dean with that, “Yah, well, your son is good at getting what he wants.”

“It’s in the eyes I think.”

“Damn right it is,” Dean remarked as he caught those blue eyes, smiling brighter. He started untangling himself from the dogs and Jack, “I’ll go get breakfast going, then I’ll come back and get him up. Then you can get some sleep.”

Cas held on tighter to Dean’s hand, “Stay.”

Dean paused.

“Just for a bit,” Cas assured him.

Yup, it definitely was they eyes, Dean thought to himself before settling back to the previous position. “Only ‘cause I love you,” he said.

Castiel’s eyes lit up with laughter, “Glad to hear that.”

Dean just smiled and closed his eyes, secretly glad for the chance to sleep for a while longer, especially now that Cas was back and their little family was all in one room. A domestic life he never thought he’d have, but one he was eternally grateful for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism very much appreciated especially since I didn't have anyone beta this.  
> Otherwise hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
